1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to control systems and control mechanisms for electrical devices, e.g., lights, radios, appliances and the like. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to light control/dimmer systems that may are advantageously touch operated. Preferred light control/dimmer systems according to the present disclosure include a programmable timer that may be used to control operation of an electrical device, e.g., a light, that is attached thereto, e.g., by switching the electrical device to an xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position after a predetermined period of time.
2. Background Art
With the widespread use of electrical devices in homes and businesses, attention has been devoted to improving the operation and enhancing the convenience associated with such devices. Devices have been developed to facilitate intensity control, e.g., dimming systems, and to provide timing systems to permit preset control of the electronic device. Thus, for example, touch control lamp systems have been developed that permit lamp operation through direct contact with the lamp base. Similarly, timing systems have been developed that permit users to select operational periods for electrical devices. The patent literature describes many of the aforementioned developments in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,532, issued on Jul. 24, 1973 to Saul Rosenbaum, describes a removable dimmer attachment for connecting an incandescent lamp to a source of alternating current. U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,561, issued on Jul. 26, 1977 to Michael Lorenz, describes controlled light and music in a child""s room during those periods when the child has retired for a night""s sleep or when it is time to awaken to a new day""s activities. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,231, issued on Aug. 22, 1978 to Robert S. Krouse, describes a portable switch and dimmer control console for conveniently controlling a plurality of electrical devices and variably controlling the intensity of at least one fixture in a single conveniently designed self-contained portable unit.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,625, issued on Dec. 25, 1984 to David A. Dilly, describes a dimmer control switch assembly for activating an incandescent lamp bulb or similar controlled appliance or device to assume any of three different illumination intensity states and an OFF state, wherein a Rubik""s cube modified to include two magnets forms the activation member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,876, issued on May 26, 1987 to John S. Skarman, describes a touch control lamp system including a touch control dimmer switch adapted to be plugged into a standard electrical household outlet, and a lamp having a male electrical plug adapted to plug into the touch control switch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,877, issued on May 26, 1987 to Scott M. Kunen, describes an electrical power control device which operates by touch and which does not require a wired electrical connection to a lamp or appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,109, issued on May 8, 1990 to Harold J. Weber, describes an electrical timer which controls the ON-time of a touch operated light bulb circuit hooked up to a power source by way of an ordinary power switch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,522, issued on Jun. 11, 1991 to George A. Mansour, describes a dimmer for use as a support for a lamp. U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,672, issued on May 18, 1993 to Julius A. Loisch et al., describes a timing control apparatus for selectively actuating at least one remote device at a selected future time, by generating a plurality of clock pulses of a known time duration at a selected time, and by counting the clock pulses to gradually increase the intensity of electrical current in response to the clock pulses counted, from an initial state to full intensity over time.
Additional teachings from the patent art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,656, issued on Nov. 2, 1993 to William F. Pawlick, which describes an electronic ON/OFF timer apparatus and method having predetermined time delay intervals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,891, issued on Feb. 6, 1996 to Chong K. Diong et al., describes a control for electrically energizing an illumination means. Great Britain Patent document 2,128,822 A, published on May 2, 1984, describes a pre-set dimmer switch. Great Britain Patent document 2,239,742 A, published on Jul. 10, 1991, describes a plug-in sensor and switch assembly which is responsive to the presence or movement of a person in the vicinity of the device.
The disclosures of the above-identified patents/publications provide background teachings with respect to the systems of the present disclosure and are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Despite the teachings to date, however, control systems and devices are needed to further enhance convenience and user control with respect to electric appliances, e.g., lights, lamps and the like. In particular, improved systems and devices for facilitating intensity control, for monitoring system functionality, and/or for facilitating timer control and functionality are needed.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a touch operated control system for electric devices/appliances, e.g., lights, lamps, audio equipment and the like. It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide a touch operated control system with programmable timing functionality. It is an additional object of the present disclosure to provide a touch operated control system that monitors the operational state of an electric device/appliance attached thereto. It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a touch operated control system that is responsive to predetermined pattern(s) and/or sequence(s) of contact to function in predetermined manners. It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide a touch operated control system that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture/operate, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes. Additional objects and enhanced functionalities associated with the present disclosure will be apparent from the descriptions and figures that follow.
In accord with these objects, a touch operated system for use with electric devices/appliances is provided. In a preferred embodiment of the present disclosure, a touch operated light control system is provided. Preferred light control systems according to the present disclosure provide advantageous functionalities, e.g., dimming functionality, timing functionality, and monitoring functionality with respect to a light/lamp powered thereby. In a preferred embodiment of the present disclosure, a touch operated light dimmer system is provided that includes an integral programmable timer that is adapted to set a light attached to the dimming device to an OFF position after a predetermined period of time.
One example of a touch operated light dimmer apparatus according to the present disclosure includes a housing. The housing has a front portion, a rear portion, and a base. The front portion of the housing includes holes defined therein for receiving/mounting visual indicating means, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). The rear portion of the housing typically includes a plurality of holes defined therein for receiving/mounting elements such as a power receptacle, a power switch, a fuse, and plural fastening means, such as screws.
A power receptacle is generally provided for facilitating electric transmission to an electrical device, such as a light, a lamp, an audio device or the like. A power switch, while not required, may be used for positively providing power to the power receptacle. Fastening means are typically utilized to fasten the front portion of the housing to the rear portion of the housing. A printed circuit board is mounted inside the housing. The printed circuit board generally includes switching circuitry, such as transistor circuitry and/or a programmed integrated circuit, and a timer that is operationally connected to the housing. The switching circuitry is preferably touch activated so as to supply power in a predetermined fashion to the power receptacle when the housing (and/or other touch activated region) is touched. The housing is preferably formed of conductive material, such as metallic material or metalized plastic.
The switching circuitry is generally adapted to conduct the requisite amount of electrical voltage to the power receptacle when the housing is touched. Also typically mounted on the printed circuit board are visual indicating means, such as LEDs. The visual indicating means may include an ON/OFF LED to indicate when the touch operated light dimmer is ON or OFF. The visual indicating means may also include a STANDBY LED to indicate when the touch operated light dimmer is in STANDBY mode. The STANDBY mode is configured to sense when a light or lamp connected to the dimmer has been turned OFF using a switch located on the lamp, or if a light bulb has burned out on a light or lamp connected to the dimmer. This is achieved by always sending a slight amount of voltage to the lamp, even when the dimmer is set to full dim down. Such a voltage is not enough to make the light glow, but is enough to allow the dimmer to advantageously sense a load, or completed circuit. When the lamp is switched OFF at the lamp, the load is missing, the circuit is broken, and the dimmer goes into STANDBY mode. The visual indicating means may also include LEDs which indicate that the touch operated light dimmer is in TIMER mode and is on for thirty minutes, sixty minutes, ninety minutes, etc.
In a preferred embodiment of the present disclosure, operation of the disclosed touch operated control system, e.g., a touch operated light dimmer, typically involves the following operative steps. Initially, a standard AC power connector associated with the touch operated light dimmer via means of a power line is plugged into a standard household outlet, rated at 120 V, 60 Hz, alternating current, or 210 V, 50 Hz international, alternating current. The touch operated light dimmer automatically senses 50 Hz or 60 Hz power, and advantageously works appropriately for either standard current. The household outlet may always be receiving power from an external source. Alternatively, the household outlet may intermittently receive power from an external source via means of a remote switch, such as a wall mounted switch or the like. An electrical device, such as a lamp or light, is plugged into the power receptacle of the touch operated light dimmer. Typically, such a light or lamp includes an integrated light switch.
If the touch operated light dimmer is receiving power from a household outlet, and the touch operated light dimmer includes a power switch and the power switch is turned ON, power is provided to the light/lamp that is plugged into the touch operated light dimmer, the ON/OFF LED on the touch operated light dimmer turns ON to indicate that the touch operated light dimmer is ON, and the STANDBY LED on the touch operated light dimmer turns ON to indicate that the touch operated light dimmer is in STANDBY mode. If the power switch on the light/lamp is subsequently turned ON, the light/lamp attached to the dimmer dims up to full brightness within a predetermined short period of time, preferably 1.5 seconds, the ON/OFF LED on the dimmer remains ON to indicate that the dimmer is ON, and the STANDBY LED on the dimmer turns OFF to indicate that the dimmer is not in STANDBY mode. If the power switch on the light/lamp is ON and is then subsequently turned OFF and the power switch on the dimmer remains ON, the light/lamp attached to the dimmer turns OFF immediately, the ON/OFF LED on the dimmer remains ON to indicate that the dimmer is ON, and the STANDBY LED on the dimmer turns ON to indicate that the dimmer is in STANDBY mode.
If the power switch on the light is ON, the power switch on the dimmer remains ON, and a light bulb attached to the light/lamp burns out, the light/lamp attached to the dimmer turns OFF immediately, the ON/OFF LED on the dimmer remains ON to indicate that the dimmer is ON, and the STANDBY LED on the dimmer turns ON to indicate that the dimmer is in STANDBY mode. If the power switch on the light/lamp is ON and the power switch on the dimmer is subsequently turned OFF, the light/lamp attached to the dimmer turns OFF immediately, the ON/OFF LED on the dimmer turns OFF to indicate that the dimmer is OFF, and the STANDBY LED on the dimmer remains OFF to indicate that the dimmer is not in STANDBY mode.
If the power receptacle intermittently receives power from an external source via means of a remote switch, such as a wall mounted switch or the like, the above described functional variations remain consistent in circumstances where the remote switch is in the ON position. If the remote switch is turned to the OFF position, however, no power is received from the power receptacle, no power is received by the dimmer, no power is received by the light/lamp attached to the dimmer, and the associated dimmer LEDs and the light attached to the dimmer immediately turn OFF. If the remote switch is subsequently turned to the ON position, the dimmer and the light/lamp attached to the dimmer will again receive power, and the associated dimmer LEDs and the light attached to the dimmer will illuminate accordingly. For example, if the remote switch is turned to the ON position when the power switch on the light is in the ON position and the power switch on the dimmer is in the ON position, the light attached to the dimmer will dim up to full brightness within the same predetermined short period of time, i.e., 1.5 seconds, the ON/OFF LED on the dimmer turns ON to indicate that the dimmer is ON, and the STANDBY LED on the dimmer remains OFF to indicate that the dimmer is not in STANDBY mode.
If the touch operated light dimmer is receiving power from a household outlet, and the touch operated light dimmer does not include a power switch, power is provided to the light/lamp that is plugged into the touch operated light dimmer, and if the light/lamp is turned xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d (or has a burned out bulb), the ON/OFF LED on the dimmer turns ON to indicate that the touch operated light dimmer is ON, and the STANDBY LED on the dimmer turns ON to indicate that the touch operated light dimmer is in STANDBY mode. If the power switch on the light is subsequently turned ON, the light attached to the dimmer dims up to full brightness within the above described predetermined short period of time, i.e., 1.5 seconds, the ON/OFF LED on the dimmer remains ON to indicate that the touch operated light dimmer is ON, and the STANDBY LED on the dimmer turns OFF to indicate that the dimmer is not in STANDBY mode. If the power switch on the light/lamp is ON and is then subsequently turned OFF, the light attached to the dimmer turns OFF immediately, the ON/OFF LED on the dimmer remains ON to indicate that the dimmer is ON, and the STANDBY LED on the dimmer turns ON to indicate that the dimmer is in STANDBY mode.
If the power switch on the light is ON and a light bulb attached to the light/lamp burns out, the light attached to the dimmer immediately turns OFF, the ON/OFF LED on the dimmer remains ON to indicate that the touch operated light dimmer is ON, and the STANDBY LED on the dimmer turns ON to indicate that the dimmer is in STANDBY mode. If the power receptacle on the dimmer intermittently receives power from an external source via means of a remote switch, such as a wall mounted switch or the like, the above-described functional variations remain consistent if the remote switch is in the ON position. If the remote switch is turned to the OFF position, no power is received out of the power receptacle, no power is received by the dimmer, the associated dimmer LEDs and the light/lamp attached to the dimmer immediately turn OFF. If the remote switch is subsequently turned to the ON position, the dimmer and the light attached to the dimmer will again receive power, and the associated dimmer LEDs and the light/lamp attached to the dimmer will illuminate accordingly.
For example, if the remote switch is turned to the ON position when the power switch on the light/lamp is in the ON position, the light attached to the dimmer will dim up to full brightness within the same predetermined short period of time, i.e., 1.5 seconds, the ON/OFF LED on the dimmer turns ON to indicate that the dimmer is ON, and the STANDBY LED on the dimmer remains OFF to indicate that the dimmer is not in STANDBY mode.
In further preferred embodiments according to the present disclosure, touch operated control systems are provided that are advantageously responsive to predetermined pattern(s) and/or sequence(s) of touch activation, i.e., contact by the user, to function in predetermined manners. Thus, in a preferred embodiment, a housing is responsive to touch activation, and functions in one or more predetermined manners in response to xe2x80x9clongxe2x80x9d versus xe2x80x9cshortxe2x80x9d duration contacts by the user. Internal circuit logic associated with the device advantageously translates the relative contact duration into predetermined actions/inputs, thereby allowing efficient and reliable control of an associated electric device, e.g., a lamp, light or the like.
According to the present disclosure, a control system may be provided wherein, if a user touches the housing for a short period of time (hereinafter called SHORT TOUCH), preferably less than xc2xd second, the associated light dims up to full brightness within a predetermined short period of time, preferably 1.5 seconds. If the user has programmed a timer setting (as described in greater detail hereinbelow), it is immediately canceled after a SHORT TOUCH is applied to the housing. If the user subsequently applies a SHORT TOUCH to the housing, the light dims down from full brightness and shuts OFF within a predetermined short period of time, preferably 1.5 seconds. In such preferred embodiment, when a SHORT TOUCH is applied to the housing, the light will either dim full up or full down, based on the last function performed, i.e., up, then down, then up, and so on. When a SHORT TOUCH is applied to the housing, the light generally dims up or down in the predetermined short period of time, e.g., 1.5 seconds, and any timer settings are automatically canceled.
If the user touches and holds the housing for an extended period of time (hereinafter referred to as LONG TOUCH), preferably greater than xc2xd second, the light dims up to full brightness within a predetermined period of time longer than after applying a SHORT TOUCH to the housing, preferably three seconds. If the user discontinues touching the housing before the three seconds necessary to achieve full brightness of the light, the light intensity will remain at the intensity reached during the time the user touched the housing, and no timer setting will be made or cancelled.
If the user touches and holds the housing a predetermined period, e.g., 1.5 seconds, longer than the time (e.g., three seconds) necessary to achieve full brightness of the light, a timer associated with a preferred control system according to the present disclosure is automatically set, e.g., for thirty minutes, and the associated LED activates. If the user continues to hold the housing an additional predetermined period, e.g., 1.5 seconds, the timer is advantageously set for a second predetermined period, e.g., sixty minutes. In such circumstance, the initial LED, e.g., the xe2x80x9cthirty minute LED,xe2x80x9d deactivates, and a second LED (xe2x80x9cthe sixty minute LEDxe2x80x9d) activates. If the user continues to hold the housing an additional period of time, e.g., 1.5 seconds, the timer is set for a third period of time, e.g., ninety minutes. Accordingly, the sixty minute LED deactivates, and a xe2x80x9cninety minute LEDxe2x80x9d activates. If the user continues to hold the housing for a predetermined additional period of time, e.g., an additional 1.5 seconds, the timer will preferably begin to repeatedly cycle through the zero, thirty, sixty, and ninety minute time settings. Based on when the user discontinues his/her contact with the housing, the timer will be set for an appropriate period of time, e.g., ranging from 0 minutes to 90 minutes.
Once the timer of the touch operated light dimmer is set to a desired time period, e.g., thirty minutes, sixty minutes, or ninety minutes, the timer begins counting down. In preferred embodiments of the present disclosure, the light dimmer provides a discernible signal that the timer is counting down and advantageously provides a further discernible signal as the timer approaches preset points in its xe2x80x9ccountdownxe2x80x9d cycle. For example, if the thirty minute timer is set, the thirty minute LED continuously flashes at a predetermined frequency or rate as the countdown commences. Thereafter, as the countdown approaches zero time, e.g., after twenty-eight minutes, the thirty minute LED preferably continuously flashes at an increased rate until seven seconds remain. When seven seconds remain, the light dims down to 25 percent of the initial intensity and remains at that level for the final three seconds.
If no action is taken by the user within the allotted time period, the light automatically shuts OFF at the end of the thirty minute time setting. If the user touches the housing, however, the timer may be reset by the user according to the above described operative steps. Similarly, if the sixty minute timer is set, the sixty minute LED preferably flashes at a predetermined frequency or rate as the countdown commences. After thirty minutes, the sixty minute LED may advantageously deactivate and the thirty minute LED automatically activate in its place, flashing at a predetermined frequency/rate as the thirty minute countdown commences. Twenty-eight minutes after the thirty minute LED activates, the thirty minute LED may provide a discernible signal that the end of the countdown period is approaching, e.g., continuously flash at an increased frequency/rate, until seven seconds remain.
When seven seconds remain, the light dims down to 25 percent of its initial intensity and remains at that level for the final three seconds. If no action is taken by the user, the light shuts OFF at the end of the thirty minute time setting. If the user touches the housing, the timer may be reset according to the above described operative steps. In like measure, if the ninety minute timer is set, the ninety minute LED preferably flashes at a predetermined frequency or rate as the countdown commences. After thirty minutes, the ninety minute LED deactivates and the sixty minute LED activates in its place, flashing at a predetermined frequency/rate as the sixty minute countdown commences. Thereafter, thirty minutes after the sixty minute LED activates/begins flashing, the sixty minute LED deactivates and the thirty minute LED activates in its place, flashing at a predetermined frequency/rate. Twenty-eight minutes after the thirty minute LED activates, the thirty minute LED continuously flashes at an increased frequency/rate (i.e., provides a discernible signal) until seven seconds remain. When seven seconds remain, the light dims down to 25 percent of the initial intensity and remains at that level for the final three seconds. If no action is taken by the user the light shuts OFF at the end of the thirty minute time setting. If the user touches the housing, the timer may be reset according to the above described operative steps.
Once a timer setting is established and the user removes his/her touch from the housing, the light intensity may be adjusted by applying a LONG TOUCH to the housing and maintaining contact with the housing until the desired intensity level is reached. Assuming the most recent action taken with respect to light intensity involved increasing its intensity, the light will generally begin to dim from full intensity for the predetermined long period of time, i.e., three seconds. If the user removes his/her touch from the housing within that predetermined long period of time, the light intensity will remain at the intensity reached during the time the user touched the housing, and the timer setting will not be altered. Conversely, if the most recent action taken with respect to the light was to decrease its intensity, a LONG TOUCH will cause the intensity to be increased. Once the light reaches minimum intensity (i.e., OFF), the user""s LONG TOUCH will cause the timer (if set) to be deactivated. Of note, timer settings may generally be canceled at any time if the user applies a SHORT TOUCH to the housing.
A further exemplary touch operated control system according to the present disclosure integrally incorporates the functionalities discussed hereinabove, either in whole or in part, into an electric device, e.g., a light, lamp, audio device or the like. According to the present disclosure, embodiments wherein the above-noted functionalities are integrally incorporated into an electric device advantageously operate in like manner to the control systems above, i.e., once the electric device is plugged into a power outlet.
In a preferred embodiment, the electric device constitutes a lamp that includes a base within which is mounted a printed circuit board as described above. The base is preferably formed of conductive material, such as metallic material or metalized plastic. The base generally includes holes defined therein for receiving/mounting visual indicating means, such as LEDs. A power cord extends from the base for a predetermined distance to a plug. The base supports or defines a conventional stem or extension that may also be fabricated from a conductive material and that supports/defines a light fixture. The base/stem may also support a shade, as is well known in the lighting art. Contact with the conductive portions of the lamp allow the user to gain the functionalities described above.
Additional objects and advantages of the touch operated control systems of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.